villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gaul
Gaul the Ape King is a major antagonist in The Legend of Spyro trilogy and the main antagonist in the The Legend Of Spyro: The Eternal Night, the second game in the trilogy. He is Malefor's second-in-command and the king of his armies of Apes. He is depicted as far more competent and dangerous than his bumbling subjects. He was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. About Gaul Gaul is a huge baboon-like ape around six meters high, clad in purple armor with a horned helmet. His face is covered in scars and his right eye is replaced by an emerald, evidencing his fierce warrior's past. He is an extremely powerful warrior, immensely fast, strong, spry and proficient in the use of many weapons or hand-to-hand fighting. He mostly fights with two huge scimitars, which he can assemble into a long spear that can be thrown like a boomerang. He was also seen wielding a huge hammer. He also have vast magic power, probably granted by his lord, being able to use powerful attacks from his weapons, green fireballs from sparks when he rubs his blades to green energy shockwaves when he stomps the ground, and energy beams from his emerald eye. He can also use magic attacks without weapons and spell cast from a staff. Gaul is cold and collected but arrogant, hateful, violent, vindictive, merciless, greedy and power-hungry. He wants revenge for his people against the Dragon kind and he is fiercely devoted to the Dark Master, probably hoping to rule the new world that Malefor would create, alongside his lord. However, Malefor sacrifices him without remorse; (likely planning to replace him with a corrupted Spyro) when he outlives his usefulness at the end of the second game. Yet he may be aware of it, as he seems satisfied when Spyro gets corrupted by darkness and he later exhorts Spyro to finish him off. Before The Eternal Night Several years before the course of A New Beginning, Malefor ordered Gaul to attack the Dragon Temple during the Year of the Dragon, to prevent the birth of the Purple Dragon who could stand against the Dark Master. Gaul led his armies to the temple and had all the eggs destroyed; save from one hidden away from him and his armies by the Fire Guardian Ignitus, and another one that Gaul took away. Fully aware that a Dragon was needed to set Malefor free, Gaul hatched and raised Cynder; whom he turned into an immensely powerful evil dragoness by exposing her to Malefor's evil energy. Role in the Game After Cynder succeeded in opening the Convexity Portal, but was defeated and returned to normal by Spyro, Gaul bases himself on the Mountain of Malefor and takes the matter in hand; preparing the return of his master for the Night of Eternal Darkness. In The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night, after Spyro and a repentant Cynder are abducted by pirates, Gaul attacks the Pirate Arena and forcibly takes Cynder to the Well of Souls; while setting hints for Spyro to find its location and meet him here. He tells an imprisoned Cynder that he will kill her if she does not pledge loyalty to the Dark Master once more; but she only pretends to obey him. When Spyro reaches Gaul’s headquarters, he orchestrates a fight to the death between Spyro and Cynder, but she attacks him instead… only to get swatted away like an afterthought. Gaul fights Spyro to the death during the Night of Eternal Darkness, until Spyro enters the pillar of demonic light generated by the eclipse and turns momentarily evil, killing the Ape King and freeing Malefor in the process. Cynder manages to revert Spyro back to normal and the young dragon uses his power over Time to protect himself, Cynder and Sparx from the collapse of the Mountain. Boss Battle Playstation 2 and Nintendo Wii Before the beginning of the final battle, Gaul casts a spell on Spyro with his magical staff, preventing him to use magic and furies. The Ape King is slow but highly powerful. His strongest attacks can kill Spyro with a single hit, while the others can kill Spyro with two hits, so be very cautious. First, Gaul will attack with two huge scimitars. At close range, he delivers either powerful blows or a flurry of devastating slashes. Gaul can also use his scimitars to hurl a green fireball, which must be dodged with a jump ahead. He teleports often and repeatedly jumps to stab the ground with his blades, creating a huge, green shockwave. Spyro must always be as far away from him as possible, and dodge the shockwaves with a double jump. The fifth jumping stab is the strongest and can kill Spyro in one hit. After this, Gaul will stop for a short while, and Spyro must freeze time and attack his belly until time restarts. Most of the time, Gaul teleports out of reach but if he does not, his counterattack will be fearsome so be prepared. If Spyro destroys all the green fires disposed all around the throne room, Gaul's power will decrease significantly and his attacks will no longer be a one-hit-kill, though they remain very strong. When Gaul is defeated, he falls on the room below the throne room, losing his scimitars, his magical staff and his helmet, and Spyro gets corrupted by Malefor's evil energy. At close range, Gaul delivers swifts, fast blows with his gauntlets, which can kill Spyro in three hits. Gaul can still teleport, and he most often surrounds himself with a huge tornado and charges across the room. This attack can vacuum Spyro next to Gaul, (who will deal crippling damage with his gauntlets) but with the right timing, it simply expels Spyro backwards. When he is done attacking with his tornado, Gaul will cause a long-lasting rain of explosive fireballs, (Spyro musts be far away from Gaul to avoid them) then fire three green rays from his emerald-eye, one after another; (Spyro must dodge it with double jumps.) This is the only moment when Gaul can be harmed. Spyro must attack him with his breath, as no other attack will work. When Gaul is defeated for the second time, the only thing left is to unleash a final fury to finish him off and to watch the ending. Nintendo DS Gaul combines his two scimitars to make a double-edged spear which he uses to deliver powerful blows or throws in the room like a boomerang. His attacks won't hit Spyro if he remains on the right side next to Gaul. After three "boomerang" attacks, many green ghosts will appear and began to circle around the centre of the room. Spyro must stay as close as possible to Gaul at first, while remaining out of the Ape King's reach, and then head towards the center. Then, Spyro must attack Gaul with an elemental fury, the best one being Ice, and repeat this course of action until the end of the game. Game Boy Advance Gaul attacks by jumping, by punching Spyro and by landing a powerful ground smash, which must be dodged as it deals big damage. The best way to deal with Gaul is to attack him with melee strikes at close range, then get away from him and restart. Gaul's attacks deal more damage as the battle progress so beware. After a while, Gaul will start to channel purple energy into his arm and replenish his life bar. After another while, Gaul will start to jump more and more and will now be able to fire a big, purple, pulsating energy ball, which Spyro can destroy with his Fire breath. If Spyro cannot destroy the energy ball, he must avoid it by jumping. Spyro must attack Gaul reapeatedly without letting him make a move, or else things can get tricky. When Spyro turns evil, his health gets restored and his attack power increases, which make the final part of the fight rather easy. Once Gaul is dead, Dark Spyro will have to defeat many Apes before finishing the game. Trivia *Gaul is named after the Roman province of the same name, which is modern day France, Belgium, and Holland. *Gaul's death is rather dark for a Spyro game as he literally gets blasted to nothingness. *Gaul is the only primary The Legend of Spyro villain to not be a dragon. Navigation Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Monarchs Category:Spyro Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Monster Master Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Fanatics Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Genocidal Category:Cult Leaders Category:Evil from the Past Category:Psychopath Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Military Category:Pawns Category:Magic Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Homicidal Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Honorable Category:Guardians Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Outcast Category:Sophisticated Category:Oppressors Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Minion